A Deal with Death
by Omigesh
Summary: Anais Cannon- Just turned 21 and gained all the freedom she could ever have? Ha. Yeah, let's kill her. People love that stuff.


A Deal with Death

A/N: Important AN at the bottom ! Please read it ! Enjoy my latest story :)

Prologue

I kicked the last, medium sized cardboard box inside the decent sized apartment which I can now call my own. I closed the front door and slid down against it with a sigh in relief. Those boxes did take quite a while to get up this third floor without any help. My Landlord refused to assist me in any way, commenting how he was busy. In reality, he was just standing there the entire time watching me work with a sly smirk on his tan face. What jerk, man!

But I'm finally an adult! I am free from my parent's will and their slave work―or chores, most would call it. I just turned twenty one two months ago and I finally earned enough money to buy a small, one bedroom apartment; the apartment isn't much at all. I don't even think I have the right to gloat about living on my own with this little ol' shack.

I came up to the apartment complex once to examine the available apartments and this was the best I could find. Once you enter, you immediately see the living room with the kitchen right behind it―there's also a small space for a tiny, round dinner table or something. Down the hall would be three doors: one, which would be my room, two, which would be a _considerate_ decent sized bathroom, and three would be some random small closet or cabinet. I guess for food?

I also did a background check on the complex itself. I mean, who wouldn't? I'd prefer to live in a rather safe environment, thank you very much. The complex itself is generally safe―no robberies, shoot outs, noise complaints... In other words, pretty homey! Much like a gated community, I believe. The only ridiculous thing that threw me off was the strange occurrences; there were only a one to two reports on that subject so I just waved it away. Insignificant.

Finally having the time to catch my breath, I pulled myself together and stood back up, dusting my behind off. _Might as well get started with these boxes_, I thought, picking the one I just dragged up here a couple of minutes ago.

Unpacking went as smooth as sandpaper. Eventually, I gave up due me getting frustrated. I plopped down on the couch with sigh in frustration, leaving the mess of pots and pans, tons of wires tangled together, pillows and sheets, and school supplies on the floor looking a mess. Time ticked by and my slight OCD couldn't handle the mess that my dark grey eyes couldn't leave.

So yeah, it got done.

At _one_ in the morning.

I was now lying on the beige color carpet which was very soft, no surprise to me. I―no, my body―didn't feel like moving at all. From all that weigh I've been lifting, I felt like jello and I knew I was just going to feel it tomorrow morning... Especially in my arms. Oh the horrors!

After spending twenty minutes of daydreaming, I finally began to move towards my bathroom, crawling, of course. I placed a pastel colored towel on the back of the toilet as well as necessities. I took a quick, yet effective, shower. I made sure I washed every part of me, including my unruly hair. Usually when I'm out the shower, I comb out my hair because if I don't, my hair would look like a jungle afterwards... But now? I'm just too lazy.

In the end, I began to walk to the only bedroom in the entire apartment with only a towel wrapped around my body. Well that was until my place violently shook.

I found myself on the ground in a heartbeat. I bit my bottom lip in hopes that this stupid apartment would stop shaking. It was hard to move as well. When I say it violently shook, I mean like it rocked back and forth! If I were to stand up, I'm sure I would find myself back on the ground before a second even decided to pass. So instead, I decided to crawl. I really don't know if it was stupid to crawl towards the window, though.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Were my eyes deceiving me? I sure hope not because I don't want to be deemed as a crazy lunatic, seeing things. While my apartment was still shaking like a worm getting poked at, all the other apartments were stationary. Unmoving. Inanimate. Still.

Oh, but mine? Mine was having a damn party!

I turned around and slid towards a wall in which I could rest against. I closed my eyes, hoping I was just only dreaming! It's just my stupid imaginary, right? And it was really getting kind of hard to be optimistic when the supposedly inanimate apartment keeps jumping around! Is this a sign or something?!

_Dear God, if you wanted to tell me something, can't you do it in more... _normal_ way? I'm sure making an apartment dance isn't considered normal... Hey! Don't make it move more! Are you trying to scare your followers away? I bet you're enjoying yourself; this isn't my idea of funny..._

Soon after that short prayer, err… comment, the sun was wide awake, beaming on my tanned face. Slightly confused―no, _seriously _confused―I stood up, still finding my short body wrapped in the same pastel colored towel I used when I got out the shower... Which wasn't long ago. Wasn't long at all, actually.

It was _just_ one in the morning! Midnight!

How is it all sunshine and rainbows now?

_Dear God, okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry for my comments from last time! I take all the possible offending things away! Just... Just make my life normal! I mean really, it can't be midnight one second and sunny the other! If you're trying to trick me, at least make it realistic!_

... Why did I say that? Now it seems like I was yelling at him! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I looked out the window to see an entirely different complex than what I bought. It wasn't too modernized like futuristic looks, but it does look like it should be made from a different time. And it looked way more expensive than what I paid for. Hopefully, my price is still the same... But hey! That's not the point! How could they do this over night?! That's not feasible in the least bit!

When I felt a freezing breathe along my shoulder, I swiftly turned around, sure to crack something. And in that moment, I felt my body freeze... And a cramp coming on in my calves. That's painful!

In front of me was rather... Very tall man. I can guess he was standing about seven or a few inches below said foot in the air. He was towering above me and his face was similar to a stone. The man's skin was pale, just like snow and I'm not exaggerating. The alarming man possessed berating, violet eyes which clashed with his skin tone. The white man wore a huge cloak which was completely navy with only a thick, dark grey line in the middle of it, and on the rim of the hood, which he wore on his head as well. But I could still tell his hair was blacker than space with no stars.

Swallowing deeply, my dry mouth parted, but words never came from them. I had a thought who he was, but I just knew he was wrong, God would look way more... Powerful? I guess?

"Anais Cannon," his deep, booming voice stated, making my now still apartment vibrate with his longitudinal waves. I couldn't respond or even make any kind of response that I heard him―my body refused to move. "I am here to take you."

I blinked, dumbly, before the information started to sink in. Is... Am I... Going to die? Here? Right now? After it took me _that long_ to earn money and get a new apartment? After I gained my freedom _and_ my pursuit of happiness? And I _have_ to leave? Right after I accomplished _so_ much? Like, right _now_' At _this_ moment?

Hahaha... Hahaha... Haha... Ha.

"I refuse your offer," I said, feeling my body heat come back to me after being gone for so long.

"It wasn't an offer," said the man. "You've been dead for two years now and I am here to collect your soul."

I scoffed, "What're you, Death?" I joked, crossing my arms, not in the mood for his crap. I mean really, it's the weekend! I could be relaxing! I could be on the couch right now watching the many volumes of Dragon Ball Z!

"I am a Shinigami, yes," he said, tilting his head so that he'd be looking down on me from his skyscraper height. "I take souls into Keitsumi **(1)** in which they pay for their sins so they can go to Ten **(2)**."

"An English translation would be nice," I said with a nasty attitude, angry and still confused.

"I take souls into a place in which they can pay for their sins and each have a chance to go to heaven," he repeated more clearly, but I didn't have a chance to react as he kept speaking. "If not, your soul will stay here for nth amount of years before it drifts into Netherworld―a place of nothingness."

I had a rather sick feeling in my stomach and subconsciously, my hand grabbed at my stomach. "Prove it," I wheezed out, quickly finding myself fading into darkness.

Closing his violet eyes, he placed both his index finger and his middle finger on my forehead, casting a bright light. It felt like an entire lifetime until I could actually 'feel' myself wake up once more. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself in a huge white room with no walls... Just completely white. It could go on and on and on and never fade into something more. Not only that, but I instead of towel that kept me clothed, I had nothing on me. I was stark naked, and there was no breeze to warn me either; I had to look down to see if I was naked.

And no surprises here, but the "Shinigami" was here as well.

"I would really like some clothes," I commented, feeling my face flush with embarrassment and not caring for anything else at the moment. When he just stood there, staring at me like some pervy God, I added, "Like, right now would be nice."

"I couldn't care less about your state of undress," he began. "Every being that comes here is nude, you're not any more special than they are."

I winced at his harsh words, but other than that, didn't say anything else. Yet, I did keep myself covered the best way I could with my hands and legs. "Would you like me to go on to the next process?"

I shook my head after swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. "Well... Can I at least say goodbye to my family first? Can I at least talk to my crush and tell him how I feel? Can I at least tell my best friend that I'm sorry for mistreating her? Can I at least write a short letter to my grandfather before he passes? Can I at least write one short story before I go? Can I at least enjoy my life a little more before you take it?" I began crying softly, now realizing that I am facing death. I am facing the Shinigami. I am going to die. I am not going to live to see another day. "Please?" I softly said after a moment of silence.

It was quiet, no silent. All you could possibly here in this freaky room was my soft sobs and the tears drop to the floor, reminding me of raindrops softly splashing into puddles like pebbles. I only glanced at the stone faced Shinigami, seeing if he'd be willing to answer. He was cold, I soon came to know. Well, he is the God of Death for a reason...

"Cease of the wailing and mind me," his voice boomed once again and still managed to bounce off of some kind of unseen wall or something. Never the less, I looked up at the God with teary eyes. "I'll offer you a deal―"

"I'll take it! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" I cut him off, wiping my eyes, trying to ignore the frown that appeared on his face.

"Listen I said!" The Shinigami shouted at me, making me shake. After a short pause (or until he realized that he had my attention), he began speaking once again. "It's a deal I give to decent aged humans who haven't lived long enough and reach to achieve things they haven't done when they were alive." I nodded my head, telling him that I was still listening. "You are to survive three days in a foreign dimension with myself as your chaperone―nothing else. I refuse to help you in any sort of way because this is a deal, after all.

"If you somehow survive those three days, I'll give you three years to explore and enjoy the wonders of said dimension. If you're still alive by then, I'll give you two more years just for safe. By if you die during the five year time lapse, you will be immediately banished to depths of Hell for losing to a Shinigami―the God of Death. And there will be no remorse or second chances; as soon as you parish from the dimension, you go straight to Hell where I am free from hearing your cries. If you're alive after those five years, one question will be asked: _Would you like a new apple from the tree, or the unfinished one of yesterday?_"

"And what's that's supposed to mean?" I asked, getting a bit more in place since I was still going to be alive... Just not in my dimension... Which really sucks.

The Shinigami merely shrugged, but even I knew that he knew... Or it was just evident that he didn't want to tell me. I inwardly sighed. "Do you accept?" He finally asked me.

"I have nothing to lose."

**OOO**

A/N: Okayyyyy... Long Prologue, huh ? But yes, a new fanfiction ! Yay ! I haven't written a decent story in a while and I was SOOOOOO sick and tired of seeing every damn Naruto Fic that had the genre "Romance" Sheesh ._. Sometimes, I wanna read action and adventure !

But yeah, this story has no romance, for the most part. Just mainly adventure and comedy, really... And I've never really "legit-ly" did one of these types of fics so I wanna give it a try :)

Please read and review―Criticism would be REALLY appreciated ! And I really do mean that... My writing style has improved since then, but I could still use few pointers and ideas or so.

As for my other stories that you may want to continue to read, I plan to rewrite them. The story will not be deleted… just put into another story. But yeah… who else hated it besides me? Lol, just read and review and give me you guys' output :)

_**(1) Keitsumi- Honestly, I just made this word up... I think. I grabbed the Kanji for "Penalty" which is "Kei" and I grabbed the Kanji for "Sin" which is "Tsumi" and I just combined those two. So I guess you could say, like the Shinigami said, "A place in which you pay for your sins."**_

_**(2) Ten- Like before, I just grabbed the Kanji for "Heaven" which is "Ten" in Japanese.**_

ALSO! My OC knows nothing about the Naruverse, but she is a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z (My first Anime series). So I guess you can say that she's a self-insert, for most things.

I know I'm no DarkPetal or Kenchi, but reviews would be greatly appreciated―Flames as well... I do enjoy reading them, after all.


End file.
